Gudmund
Gudmund is the second of the five "International" racers from the second cars game. Cars: Mater-National Championship Bio Gudmund is the reigning rally champ of Sweden... and a bit of a wild man! He loves to stir things up on and off the track and takes any challenge head on. With his huge headlights, he's happy kicking up dirt clods in the middle of the night, even if he's the only one out there. He's got a dry, off-kilter sense of humor, but he's a fair, fun and friendly competitor all the same. Role Gudmund appears in Team Relay 2, Rustbucket Grand Prix, and all Stadium Races except the first one. He can be unlocked as a playable character for 30000 points. He has one paint job (plus a few more on the Wii/PS3 version of the game). Livery Gudmund is yellow and blue, with the number 46 and four large headlights on his roof. His grille and lower headlights can sometimes get him mistaken for Barry. He has a European-Style license plate with a Swedish Flag and text "SWEEEDE". Personality Gudmund can be seen as very curious of his environment, and also somewhat goofy, as he introduced himself by saying "I'm not crazy, i'm Gudmund.". Abilities Gudmund is seemingly very stealth and skilled at dirt racing, as he is able to trick Mater into thinking he is the ghostlight, and is faster than Doc, the quoted to be more skilled racing legend, in Rustbucket Grand Prix. Gallery gudmund appearance 1.jpg|Concept art (Not in-game) gudmund appeance 2.jpg|Gudmund introduces himself to Lightning and Sarge. icon_Sven_a.png|Status Icon Trivia *Although Gudmund is supposed to not meet Lightning until Rustbucket Grand Prix, he appears in Team Relay 2, which is required to be beaten to unlock Rustbucket Grand Prix. *An unmodified design of Gudmund could exist in the actual game in the form of Yuri. *Although Gudmund outspeeds Otto in Stadium Races 2 and 3, Otto outspeeds him in the fourth race, making Gudmund the only one of the five "International" racers to be the slowest car in a Story Mode event. *Gudmund is the only car in the franchise to have their lights on absolutely always, even on the CSS and in broad daylight, where the sun's light should greatly overpower Gudmund's lights. This does not happen on the PS2 version of the game. *Gudmund and Cletus are the only cars in the second game to be the fastest car in one race and the slowest in another. *In the files of the game, Gudmund is referred to as "Sven", making people speculate it was intended to be his original name. It is unknown why his name was changed. *Gudmund is the only pre-Cars 2 character to have a total of five activating brakelights, with the fifth under his rear bumper. *In The GBA Verison Gudmund was missing from the ending cutscene as Otto was where Gudmund was supposed to be. **Gathering from this we could assume Gudmund was the last International character to be put in the game. Category:Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:International Racers